big time one shots
by big glee famanic
Summary: A bunch of one shots that are song basted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is another Big time rush story. This is a whole bunch of 1 shots. The chapters/ stories are basted off of music videos and songs. I will be using different combinations of couples like jarlos or cogan. This first chapter is going to be Kogan and love story is the song.**

* * *

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

Logan and Kendall met each other at age 6 when Logan moved to Minnesota. They became best friends when they met at Logan's house and Logan was sitting on his balcony in the middle of summer. "Hi I'm Logan." Logan said. "Hi Logan I'm Kendall." Kendall said happily.

**See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say, "Hello,"**

**Little did I know?**

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**

Logan remembers it clearly even though it has been 10 years from the time they met. Now Logan's parents are throwing him a party so he can meet a young girl and they could be married. Kendall went and saw Logan. "Hello." Kendall said. Logan didn't realize that that moment he fell in love with Kendall's eyes. They walked out and Kendall started to through pebbles. They laughed and went inside. Logan started to walk up the stairs when he heard Logan's dad arguing with Kendall. "Stay away from Logan!" His dad yelled. "No Please don't go!" Logan yelled.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, oh.**

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult but it's real.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

We met up in the garden that night. We kept quiet because if my dad found out we would be dead. I closed my eyes to imagine we weren't in that situation. "Kendall they are trying to tell me how to feel." I told him one night. "Logan, understand this love is difficult but it proves it is real." He said. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess." He told me before he left.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said...**

Kendall didn't show up for a long time. Logan started to wonder if he was going to show up ever again. When Logan went to town one day he saw Kendall. "Kendall what happened?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "I have been feeling so alone I was weighting but you never came back." I said. I could not believe it when I saw what was happing. Kendall got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Mary me Logan you never haft to feel alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a tux." He said.

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.**

* * *

**I know I skipped the chorus but I didn't see a need for it but each chapter is going to have to songs in each. Do here is part 2 and the couple is Jarlos and the song is better than revenge. I know I am not going by the song but I want a happy ending for this one so bare with me.**

* * *

**Now go stand in the corner And think about what you did Ha, time for a little revenge**

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

Carlos and James where sitting next to the pool. Carlos had it all a fun job, a great home, and a beautiful boyfriend. In till this girl came up to us and started to flirt with James. She took him away from Carlos so quick he hardly realized what had happened.

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

Carlos had not saw that one coming at all. Carlos had underestimated this girl. He had just realized who she was. She was Lucy. Lucy hated Carlos and new she was hurting him this way. But she had underestimated whom she was stealing from.

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa. Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**

Carlos had been trying to tell James that she was just using him. "James she's not a saint she is not what you think she is an actress." He told him. "James she has a reputation for what she does on the mattress." He told him. "Carlos, she is wonderful trust me." He said. "So she was worth breaking my heart over then." I said. James looked hurt but got over it when he left the room. Lucy should now that there is nothing he did better than revenge. They next day there was a Karaoke thing and Carlos went up to sing a song and saw Lucy making out with some random guy. James was standing near the stage and Carlos smirked; "Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did

Ha, Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And, I had it all; I had him right they're where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just whom I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just whom she was stealing from

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And, she thinks I'm psycho

Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

Sophistication isn't what you wear, or whom you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school

So it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

You might have him, but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey

You might have him, but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress, Whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys on the playground

Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind,

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge,

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,

Cause I don't think you do, Oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are

See you deserve some applause

Cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say sabotage!'

Carlos finished the song and bowed. James found out she had been cheating and broke up with Lucy. "Carlos I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." James said. "It's ok I was just putting a point out there." He said. James smiled and then Carlos kissed his smiling lips. "I missed you." Carlos muttered. "I missed you to." James replied.

* * *

**I am done with chapter 1! Yay now I can continue a few more things then I am done! So wish me luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is another Big time rush story. This is a whole bunch of 1 shots. The chapters/ stories are basted off of music videos and songs. I will be using different combinations of couples like jarlos or cogan. This chapter is going to be a Cogan one with the song I miss you,**

* * *

**Sha la la la la, sha la la la la**

**You used to call me your angel**

**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**I love the way you felt so strong**

**I never want you to leave**

**I want you to stay here holdin' me**

Carlos walked up with this little girl to his husband's grave and sniffled. It had been the 1rst anniversary to his death, their 5th anniversary for their wedding, and 10th anniversary for the time they had been together. He remembers that Logan would wake up every morning and make them breakfast. "Good morning angel." Logan said happily. "Happy anniversary." I said giving him his present. It was two plain tickets to Minnesota. "Oh Carlos I swear you are sent strait down from heaven." He said. I saw the happy look in his eyes. We cuddled on the couch and I loved the way he felt so strong. He didn't want Logan to leave. He just wanted him to stay holding him.

**I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while And even though its different now You're still here some how My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you**

Carlos started to cry. He remembered how Logan died. They were sitting in the apartment talking. They started to fight over something. Carlos had left the apartment and Logan followed. "Carlos please I didn't mean it." Logan said. "No you know what Logan. You can't say that ok I hate you!" Carlos yelled. Then some guys who were homophobic hit Carlos. "Yo faggot you want some more." He asked. Logan got pissed at the guy and punched him. The guys beat Logan up and he died of blood loss, he died from the fight, he had died saving him, that made Carlos feel worse about this. The last thing Carlos said to him was 'I hate you'. Carlos missed every thing about Logan. His smarts his cute dimples but most of all, his smile. Carlos cries every night he misses Logan sleeping next to him. He needs to let Logan know how much he misses him.

**You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm livin' out my dream Oh, how I wish you could see everything that's happening for me I'm thinkin' back on the past It's true the time is flyin' by too fast**

Carlos remembered when he and Logan started to talk about what they wanted to do. "I want to own my own bakery." Carlos said. "Really well it would be nice to have some one to make us cookies and not burn down the house." Logan said. "Do you think I can do it Logie?" Carlos asked. "Defiantly. You are my little dreamer Carlos." Logan said. Now Carlos owns his bakery but he doesn't have what he wanted his dream was to make Logan some bread in the morning and come home and for them to have fresh Cookies. Now he is at home alone and no one to look forwarded to come back to. It felt like only yesterday they had that talk and he always wakes up thinking Logan would be there next to him.

**I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here some how My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you**

Carlos looked down at the grave and smiled sadly. He pulled up this little one-year-old girl and looked at the grave. "Hey Logan this is your daughter. Her name is Lana like you wanted. I just wanted you to meet her. She has your smile and dimples also your hair but my eyes and mixed between skin tones." Carlos said. "So if I ever miss you or your smile I just haft to look at her and see her smile." Carlos said.

**I know you're in a better place yeah But I wish that I could see your face, oh I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while And even though it's different now You're still here somehow**

Carlos and Lana left the grave and Carlos looked up. He new Logan was going to watch after them. He also knew that Logan was in a better place even if he wasn't there with him. Lana smiled at him and he knew for a fact that Logan was still with him.

**My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la**

**I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while And even though its different now You're still here somehow**

**My heart won't let you go And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la I miss you...**

**Ok I know you are expecting another part and here it is. The couple will be… Jendall or is it Kames? And the song is Perfect by pink but it will be off of the video so no lyrics here.**

* * *

Kendall and James where in bed covered in sweat. James looked over and saw the teddy bear. The same bear that started this all. James was sitting at a table outside with his bear coloring when this kid grabbed his bear. "Give it back!" James cried. The boy just tossed the bear and James got mad. He pounced on the boy and pulled his hair. The teacher pulled James off the boy and sent him inside.

James remembered the birthday party, and that he was left in his room painting. James looked outside and saw some kids James sat down near the window when they looked his way. He had been disliked allot back then so he wasn't invited. James sat down feeling really sad.

A few years later James had dressed in dark clothing and put on some eyeliner and eye shadow. His mom had stopped him. "No you are not dressing like that James!" She yelled. "No mom let me express my self." James yelled. "This is not you!" She yelled back. She dragged him upstairs and forced him to change. His mom had to pull him out of the house to the car.

When he got to school he had got a failing grade and he had made a face on the F. He had hated the teacher and the teacher hated him so this is what happens all the time.

Later he had carved 'Skinny bitches.' On the wall, He had saw this one shirt in the store and saw some guys getting them he stuffed it in his bag and the store manager had caught him in the act. Some of they guys recorded it on their phones when James got kicked out of the store

When James had gone home he weighed him self. "115 and i am still fat compared to them." He said to himself. He filled the bathtub and grabbed a blade. He had cut himself it hurt at first but it stopped hurting. He had carved Perfect into his arm and he bleed into the tub.

He had cut his hair and got dressed. He went to the dance and that is where they had met. That is where the story began the dance. "Are you ok love" Kendall asked. James came back to reality and nodded. "I just want to do something." James said. He got out of bed and grabbed the bear. He walked down the hallway to their daughters room. James gave her the bear and went back to the room. "I love you." James said. "I love you so much." Kendall said. They went back to bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Ok I know short but I was so sad with the first one I could hardly write but tell me what you think. Oh and no M-preg just the thing wear the mom gets prego for a gay family mom with the Jarlos and use your imagination for the Kames. Tell me what you think and I am out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is another Big time rush story. This is a whole bunch of 1 shots. The chapters/ stories are basted off of music videos and songs. I will be using different combinations of couples like jarlos or cogan. This chapter is a Logan/O.c one with the song Love sucks it starts with Jagan but ends with o.c/ Logan :)**

* * *

_You used to hold me tight all night long. _

_You used to tell me you'd never leave me alone. _

_You used to kiss me on my lips,_

_ I never felt like this._

Logan and James walked into the apartment and smiled at each other. James kissed him and Logan felt sparks. "I love you." Logan said. "I love you to." James replied. That night Logan was on the bed and James came in. "Logan i will never leave you alone." He said. Logan smiled and they fell asleep in each others arms.

_Now you stay out all night and sleep all day._

_You're never with me, it's like you've gone away._

_You've got something on your bloody lips to say._

That was a year ago now James is alway out at a party every night and is asleep during the day. James walked in to the room and saw that Logan was crying. "Logan what's wrong?" He asked. "You are never with me anymore Jamie. It's like you've gone a way." He said. It looked like James had something to say but he never said anything.

_I can see the writings on the wall._  
_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._  
_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._  
_Love sucks, (love sucks)_  
_It really sucks._

Logan isn't blind, he can clearly see the signs that it is coming to an end. logan wont beg or crawl to get James to stay. He just hopes that James feels so small when he realizes that Logan was what he needed in him in the end. "Love sucks." Logan muttered. Logan turned on the radio and listened to this song that came on.

I can see the writings on the wall.  
I won't beg, and I won't crawl.  
I hope you feel like you're two feet tall.  
Love sucks, (love sucks)  
It really sucks

Logan smiled when that played through the speakers and went on to what he was doing.

_I see you're hanging out with different guys,_  
_But you know this comes as no surprise._  
_You asked me for one last kiss _  
_Under the lunar eclipse._

James was hanging out with different guys now. To Logan that came as no surprise. "Logan no we can fix this." James begged. "No i see you hanging with all of those other guys." Logan said. "Can i have at least one lat kiss?" He asked.

_I turned you down with a stiff ass no._  
_I pushed you away, but you just wouldn't go._  
_So wipe away those vampire tears,_  
_And make yourself disappear!_

Logan thought for a moment when James kissed him "No James." Logan said and pushed him away. James wouldn't go, Logan saw he was crying but he just left.

_I can see the writings on the wall._  
_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._  
_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._  
_Love sucks, (love sucks)_  
_It really sucks._

_I can see the writings on the wall._  
_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._  
_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._  
_Love sucks, (love sucks)_  
_It really sucks._

Logan went around palm woods singing that song when he saw this guy wearing a botdf shirt smiling at him. "You like botdf?" He asked. Logan nodded and the boy hugged him. "I'm Jesse." The boy said. "I'm Logan." Logan replied. "So why were you singing Love sucks?" The boy asked. "My ex boyfriend." Logan replied. "I here you... wait is that the boy?" Jesse asked pointing at james. "Yes that would be him." Logan said. "He tried to flirt with my cousin yesterday." Jesse said.

_I just want you gone away._  
_I just want you gone away._

_I can see the writings on the wall._  
_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._  
_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._  
_Love sucks, (love sucks)_  
_It really sucks._

James walked up to Logan and Jesse and looked pissed. "No logan you are mine." He growled. "No James i want you to go away." Logan said. James left and he looked pissed. "You can always move in with me." Jesse said. Logan smiled hugged Jesse._  
_

___I can see the writings on the wall._  
_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._  
_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._  
_Love sucks, (love sucks)_  
_It really_ sucks.

That was 5 months ago now Logan and Jesse are in a happy relationship. "Logan i know we have only know each other for a short period of time but i know that i want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?" Jesse asked.

_You used to hold me tight all night long._  
_You used to tell me you'd never leave me alone._  
_You used to kiss me on my lips,_  
_I never felt like this.._

Logan smiled and kissed him. "Yes." Logan answered and they kissed again

* * *

******Aww i love happy endings. Don't you guys. Jesse is a friend of mine and i love this guy to death so i wanted to give my little Logan a perfect guy. Oh and now it is time for part 2... Kendall and Carlos with the song Bad enough for you. I will make this one more like the song just not put the lyrics in it in till i have Carlos sing it.**

* * *

Every one know that Kendall has a thing for bad boys. It was a fact that he can't control him self around them. So when Carlos started to dress in tighter clothing and being a bit more rude it didn't go unknown to Kendall, nor the other guys. Logan was getting slightly annoyed with this so he desisted to confront Carlos. "Carlos is there any good reasons that you changed from the happy Carlos that we all know and love to well this." Logan asked. "Is that any of your concern?" Carlos asked. "Yes." Logan said. "Well i don't see how the way i act is concerning you and James so you should drop it." Carlos said harshly. "Why didn't you say Kendall?" Logan asked. "W- well that isn't your business." Carlos snapped. 'Bingo' Logan thought and walked away from Carlos. Logan found James by the pool and smirked. Carlos came out a bit latter after Logan and saw them by the pool. "Hey guys where is Kendall?" He asked. "With Jo." James said. Carlos nodded and looked for him. "Hey Kendall." Carlos said. "Hey buddy what up?" He asked. "I just wanted to ask... where do you get those skinny jeans?" Carlos asked. "Koles just like you dude. Why did you want to know?" He asked. "Cues." Carlos said. "Cool anyways i got a new number so here it is." Kendall said giving him his new number. "Thanks." Carlos said. James and Logan then cornered Carlos. "You want him tell him." Logan said. "Bad enough for you. All time low learn the lyrics and sing it to him tomorrow night at the karaoke night." James said. Carlos nodded and went to download the song to his phone. The next night the boys went to the lobby for the thing.

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)  
Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

James hopped off of the stage finishing his song. He had sang Daylight to Logan still trying to get him back.(1) Carlos then got behind the curtain with out being scene for that is what they needed to do. "Ok the next person singing will be singing to Kendall Knight. The side note the person said is 'This song is explaining what i want Kendall to know' ohh i guess Kendall night better sit in the front chair becuse the song is about to start." The guy said. Carlos then started to sing as the music started.

_No, I won't call you baby._  
_I won't buy you dasies, cause that don't work._  
_And I know, how to get you crazy,_  
_How to make you want me, so bad it hurts._

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_  
_But that's not, not, not your type_  
_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (turns you on)._  
_No if you want (mr. wrong)._  
_I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth._  
_I don't wanna be bad (i don't wanna be bad),_  
_I just wanna be bad enough for you_  
_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,_  
_Well I just wanna be bad enough_

_Hey (Hey, hey)_  
_Thanks for the number (thanks for the number)._  
_I'm not gonna call you (not gonna call you),_  
_Cause that won't work (cause that won't work)._  
_You like to play (Play, hey)_  
_Hide and go get her (hide and go get her)_  
_Cause you like me better (you like me better),_  
_When i play the jerk (when i play the jerk)._

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_  
_But that's not, not, not your type_  
_So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (turns you on)._  
_No if you want (mr. wrong)._  
_I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth._  
_I don't wanna be bad (i don't wanna be bad),_  
_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

Kendall then had the guy open the curtain and saw that Carlos was singing.

_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,_  
_Well I just wanna be bad enough_

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_  
_And I hate to say this, but I'm stuck on lovin' you_  
_So I pretend that I don't care, I'll stand you up to keep you here_  
_I'll make you hate me, just enough to make you want me_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on (turns you on)._  
_No if you want (mr. wrong)._  
_I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth._  
_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)_  
_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)_  
_I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)_  
_I just wanna be bad enough for you._  
_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,_  
_Well I just wanna be bad enough for you._

Carlos then got off of the stage and walked right to Kendall. Before Carlos could open his mouth there was one on his. "That was hot." Kendall whispered to him. "Kendall i love you." Carlos said. "Carlos you do realize i loved you before you tried to impress me right?" Kendall asked. "What?" Carlos asked. Kendall laughed and kissed him again. "Carlos will you please be my boyfriend. And go back to the way you were. Well you can keep the clothes but the way you were treating Logan was not that cool." Kendall said. "ok Yes i would love to be your boyfriend, the clothing will stay, and i haft to go and apologize to Logan." Carlos said. They both smiled and went to seek the smart boy.

* * *

**Ok so that was this chapter. the 1 was for the fact i was hinting that the last chapter was relevant to this one. Also sorry for not updating this one quicker i was busy. Also the next chapter will just be a big one and will be a ot4 chapter. So it can be a month at the longest before i update i promos on that.**


End file.
